Two Strangers
by kk1189
Summary: Rescued from Ba'al by two unknown teens, Sam and Jack soon find out that they have a few things in comon with one of them, like DNA for instance. S/J and D/V too. Slightly AU explained inside !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1.**

**Disclaimer is for all chapters...**

**This is a sightly AU Story, SG-1 is made up of Jack, Sam, Daniel, Vala and Teal'c. The goa'uld haven't been defeated yet, and Jacob Carter is not dead. There may be more differences but if there is I will make it clear in my authors note before the story (like this one).**

**Enjoy!**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Colonel O'Neill sighed, they had once again managed to get themselves kidnapped by a goa'uld. Ba'al this time. Great suprise there. Looking around the room his gaze landed on his blond second in command. "How long's it been now Carter?"

She looked down at her watch and lifted her head to meet his stare. "Eight hours, Sir." She answered.

Jack closed his eyes in exasperation. "Eight hours." He repeated. "Someone needs to give that, snake, a lesson in hospitality."

"I hardly think we're guests here." Daniel chimed in from the far right corner of the holding cell they currently occupied.

"Well I still think it's just downright rude to leave us here for so long, even if we are prisoners."

"Perhaps we should be grateful, O'Neill." Teal'c interjected. "Ba'al will most certainly attempt to get information from us when he does come."

"Yeah, and this just gives him more time to sharpen his knives."

"His knives are surly already sharp, O'Neill. I believe he is preparing for our torture." Teal'c responded.

"Yeah Teal'c I know, I was trying, oh forget it." Jack cut himself off, a little ruffled.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow in his direction before going back to staring at the wall.

"Carter, how long now?"

"Eight hours and six minuets Sir." Carter replied, a tint of annoyance bleeding into her voice.

Jack sighed again.

Silence once again took over the room. Until the sound of long finger nails drumming against the floor began to draw on the irked Colonel's last nerve. "Vala cut that out!"

Vala rolled her eyes and kept drumming.

Jack was about to snap at her, when a sound outside stopped him from forming the words. They all stood. "Guess they're ready for us now."

But instead of their attention being drawn to the door, it was drawn to a panel on the wall that looked to be coming loose. The panel fell with a heavy thump to reveal two people, clad in black, watching them.

"Well this is different." Jack quipped.

"We don't have much time. Come with us. Quickly." The larger of the two told them.

"Wait. Who are you?" Daniel asked cautiously.

"People who are trying to help you, now come on! We need to go." The smaller one answered. "Or if you'd rather wait here for Ba'al to come get you..." She added at their hesitation.

Jack looked at them warily before sucking in a breath and motioning for them to follow these two strangers. The climbed one by one through the opening the panel left in the wall and crawled out of another one and into a hallway. Now that it was bright and they weren't crouched in a crawl space Jack got a good look at their rescuers. The boy, who couldn't have been more than seventeen was tall with shaggy black hair. He was long, but muscular and had crystal blue eyes. The girl on the other hand was quite small, there had to be at least a foot in difference between her and the boy, though she looked just as young. She was slender and at first glance looked almost fragile, but tone of her muscles were betrayed by her skin tight outfit. She had chestnut, short brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes.

They moved around each other checking hallways for anyone coming expertly as they moved through them. He looked around at his team, meeting Sams unsure gaze, she nodded her head to the two teens leading the way. He returned her nod with a shrug and an uneasy smile before returning to soldier mode and checking to see if any jaffa were following.

They had almost made it to the ring transporters when the unmistakable sound of an alarm sounded, no doubt alerting Ba'al and his jaffa there had been an escape. The girl peeked around the corner and motioned for them all to step into a small alcove in the corridor. She turned to the boy, a look of determination on her face. "Two jaffa guarding the rings. Easily enough dealt with, give me three minuets and then draw their attention this way."

With a nod from the boy she set off soundlessly down the corridor they just came from. Vala turned to look at the boy wide-eyed. "What is she doing? You just let her run off into a ship full of hostile jaffa, are you daffy?"

"Shh, keep you voice down, she knows what she's doing." He told her, his voice calm.

"Knows what she's doing?" Sam repeated disbelievingly in a whisper, "She's just a kid!"

"She knows what she's doing," The boy repeated. "She's trained for this sort of thing, we were only going slowly because of you. It's time to go." He walked out into the corridor and turned the corner, walking towards the rings. They followed him watching. He was roughly ten meters away from them when he stopped, shouting "Jaffa!" to get their attention. They looked at him and raised their staff weapons as if to fire at him, he didn't flinch or back away. Before they had a chance to fire one shot however, a small black clad figure emerged from behind them and in two swift movements the jaffa were lying on the floor, the sickening snap of their necks echoing in the hallways.

The boy moved to join the girl who was waiting for then to catch up before activating the ring transporters. She tilted her head curiously and the boy spun and settled his gaze once more on SG1. "What are you waiting for, we need to go before more jaffa come."

"You want us to go with you?" Daniel asked his voice a slightly higher pitch than nmormal. "She just snapped two grown jaffa's necks without even breaking a sweat and you want us to go with you?"

"Yes. I told you, we're trained for this sort of thing." He answered.

The team still didn't move. "How do we know your not going to bring us some place worse than here?"

"You don't, your just going to have to trust us." The girl said, she was losing patience and it showed in her voice. "If we were going to kill you we would have done so and left without anyone even knowing it was us, but we didn't so we clearly don't want you dead, but guess what, you will be, pretty soon, if you don't move!"

Her outburst had set them in motion again, they all rushed to the rings. The girl activated them as the unmistakeable sound of jaffa grew near.

They ringed just fifty feet from the stargate and ran towards it. Sam got to the DHD first and began to dial. The boy took something from his pocket and threw it to her. "Where'd you get this?" She asked in surprise.

"That doesn't matter, just enter your code!" He replied as a ring full of jaffa transported to the surface.

She did.

They began to make their way to the steps leading to the stargate before realizing their new 'friends' weren't with them. "Aren't you coming?" Daniel called back to them, the jaffa had almost made it to their position.

"No, we can't go with you." The boy called back. "But we will meet again. Now go!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Sorry it's short, but it is just the first chapter. They wont all be this short, I have big plans for this story, it's been floating around my head for a while now.**

**So... what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Anyone ooc? Constructive criticism is very welcome especially since this is my first stargate fic!**

**Please review!**

**-Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two more little details you guys should know, Janet isn't dead and General Hammond is head of the SGC.**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

It had been a year since they had been rescued from Ba'al's ship, and though they had gone back and searched the planet for anything that might lead them to the two mysterious teenagers they had given up any hope of finding them months ago. They occasionally talked about them, these conversations however got less and less frequent as time wore on. It wasn't until almost week after a visit from Jacob Carter, on behalf of the Tok'ra that they finally got the answers they were looking for.

"Hi dad." Sam smiled brightly, placing a kiss on her fathers cheek.

"It's good to see you Sam, how's things?" He asked embracing her.

"Great." She responded, walking with him down the rest of the ramp.

"So Jacob, what brings you all the way over to our little corner of the galaxy?" Jack ribbed, cutting to the chase.

"An alliance." He informed them shortly.

Teal'c raised a single eyebrow. "Are not the Tok'ra and the the Tauri already allies?"

"They are Teal'c yes, I'm here to tell you about an alliance the Tok'ra have recently made and, if your interested, urge you to so as well." He explained.

"Breifing room anyone?" Jack asked looking around the group.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"What can you tell us about these people Jacob?" General Hammond asked from the head of the briefing room table.

"They're very powerful." Jacob answered. "They have a lot of friends and they could know what you were going to eat for dinner before you know yourself, if you know what I mean."

Jacob looked over at Teal'c in time to see him exchange an unsure look with Vala.

"What I mean is, they can know all the comings and goings of the goa'uld at the drop of a hat, among other things." He elaborated.

"Goa'uld intel'," Jack pondered before turning to the General. "Could prove useful Sir."

"Yes it could," Hammond nodded, "But what would they want in return for this information?"

"I don't know." Jacob lied, he had a very good idea what they wanted, as hard as it was for him to believe. "You'd have to ask them."

This lie went unnoticed by everyone in the room, except one. He could almost feel his daughters eyes burning into the side of his head. "What did they want from the Tok'ra?"

Jacob sighed. "Not much, the biggest thing they've asked of us is to extend this offer to you."

Jacks eyes narrowed. "They're powerful, have a lot of friends, are in the goa'uld's golden circle, and they want an alliance with us..." He let the sentence trail off.

"Look, I know this sounds bad, but you want these guys on your side." He urged.

"How do we know they're not on the snakes side and just trying to gather intel' from us to give to them?!" Jack pressed.

"Because I just do Jack!" He turned to General Hammond. "George, trust me, you know there's no way I ever put Earth in danger. Give them a chance."

General Hammond looked straight at Jacob, considering this. He sighed and dropped his head slightly. "What's the gate address to their home world?"

"Thats another thing," He sighed. "It's not their people that want an alliance, rather just some."

"What!" Jack snapped. "If this is a civil war, planet split in two, alliance deal-"

"It's not." Jacob cut in. "This is hard to explain. They work for some really high up people in the galaxy, probably more than just this galaxy actually. Higher than the goa'uld even. But they don't agree with what's going on." Jacob carter was not a man known for his patience and he was starting to get frustrated. "Look they're taking a really big risk, right under their bosses noses to help you, the least you can do is give them a chance!"

"Well, how many people are we talking about here?" General Hammond asked.

"Just two." He answered, calming down slightly.

"Just two?" Jack echoed. "And they're betraying the highest people in the galaxy?" He turned to Hammond. "General, this could be bringing trouble right to our doorstep."

"They would never let that happen Jack." Jacob persisted.

"Jacob can you give me a 100 percent guarantee of their loyalty?"

"Yes George, without a doubt in my mind I can." Jacob told him.

General Hammond sighed, "That's good enough for me then. When and where can we set up a meeting?"

"General you can't be serious!" Jack exclaimed.

"I am serious Colonel." General Hammond's voice took on a rarely used steely tone.

Jack sank into the back of his seat with a "Yes Sir." And a frown on his face.

"They're unavailable until Thursday, but I could bring them by here then. They're no threat to you." He added this last part when Jack opened his mouth to speak again.

"Alright then, SG-1 your schedules are now clear for next Thursday, I expect all of you to be here for this alliance discussion. Understood."

There cam two seperate replies of, "Yes Sir." The rest just nodded, deep in thought.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"I still think this is a bad idea." Jack said from his position in the line SG-1 and General Hammond formed in the gate room, ready to greet Jacob and their newest potential allies.

"Yeah, so you keep telling us." Daniel sighed. "The least we can do is hear them out Jack."

"No the least we can do is shut down the gate before the can come through."

"Too late." Daniel stated as the gate whooshed to life.

They all smiled, some fake, as the form of Jacob Carter emerged from the gate. He smiled back at them before turning his head and waiting for the two visitor to come through. The smiles of SG-1 turned into shocked expressions as General Hammond walked forward to welcome them.

"Welcome to Earth," He smiled warmly at them. He was slightly shocked by how young they looked, though it never showed, "I'm General George Hammond, and this," He said motioning with his hand, "Is SG-1."

"I believe we've already met Sir," Sam said also walking forward a few steps.

"You have?" He asked, now letting the shock into his voice.

"Yeah, these are the kids who helped us with that whole Ba'al incident last year." Jack explained.

The boy and girl exchanged a look at the use of the word 'kids'.

"It's good to see you all again." The boy nodded to them.

"This," Jacob came up behind them, "Is Lacey," He motioned to the girl, "And this," He motioned to the boy, "Is Riley."

"Hi," Daniel came forward slightly too. "I'm Daniel Jackson, I know we've met before but, well we didn't really have time to exchange pleasantries before." He laughed good naturedlly.

"No, we didn't Doctor Jackson." Riley replied.

Jacks eyes narrowed. "How did you know he was a doctor?"

"We know a lot more that is usually credited to us Colonel O'Neill." The girl spoke this time.

"I'm not sure this is the right place to have this conversation." Jacob addressed General Hammond.

He nodded his head, "Right this way please." He lead them all out of the room and into the Briefing room.

Once everyone was seated the questions began.

"How did you know my name?"

"How did you know we were on Ba'al's ship?"

"Why do you want an alliance with us?"

"Who do you work for?"

Once everyone stopped firing questions all at once the girl 'Lacey' turned to Jacob, "You haven't told them anything?"

Jacob winced under her intense stare. "I figured it would be something you better explained."

She shot him a look and turned back to the table.

"Told us what?" Vala asked.

"It would be more believeable coming from you Jacob." Riley said without turning towards him.

"I was afraid of that," Jacob sighed. He turned to Sam, "Guess what Sammie?"

She looked at him and shook her head silently.

"I'm a gran'pa."

The whole table stared at him.

"Yeah I know." She replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Maybe we should have told them." Riley said to the girl.

"Okay, cut the crap, what is going on?" Jack asked.

Jacob sighed once more, eyes still on Sam. "No Sam, you don't know." He put a hand on Lacey's shoulder, "This is my granddaughter."

Lacy stared at his hand until he removed it.

Sam's jaw dropped. As did almost everyone elses. Teal'c's eyebrows almost rose off his forehead.

"What?!" Sam blurted.

"She's your daughter." Jacob clarified.

Sam blinked once, twice, three times before exclaiming, "What?!" Again. "I'm pretty sure I'd remember something like that dad!"

"Not if you weren't consious."

"WHAT?!" Sam was freaking out now, this was not something she woke up this morning expecting. "Who's her father?!"

"Jack." He answered simply.

"WHAT?!" Jack now joined her in freaking out.

Lacey shook her head calmly. "This is a mess Jacob, perhaps me and Riley should take over."

"Be my guest." He sunk back into his chair pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Do you all remember P5X-656?" She asked.

"Uhh, yes, that was the one where we woke up with no memories of the 24 hours before." Daniel answered.

"Yes, when you came back and were examined, you were tender in certain areas, yes?"

The team, flushed red. "Uh, yes we were."

"While you were all unconscious a sample of each of your reproductive cells were taken, hence the tenderness." Lacey finished her part.

"It was then taken back in time and _used_, for lack of a better word, to create us." He finished for her.

"So, who are your parents?" Daniel asked Riley.

"You and Vala." He said placidly.

"What about Teal'c? Does he have a kid running around out there too?" Jack asked scandalized.

"No. He is jaffa. It would have caused complications. He was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time and had to be sedated too." Lacey told him."We're sorry you had to find out this way, we assumed you would be informed before we got here." She shot Jacob a look.

"If all of this is true, I'm sure you wont mind agreeing to a blood test will you?" General Hammond spoke for the first time since this revelation.

"Of course not, but our time here is limited." Riley said.

"Very well, I'll have Dr. Frasier take samples while we speak." He got up and walked to the phone. After a few moments of only indistinguishable mummers breaking the silence General Hammond came back to the table. "She's on her way."

They nodded.

"What do you mean your time is limited?" Vala asked.

"It means, we do not have much time here." Lacey responded.

"I know _what _it means," She said slightly offended. "I just don't understand how you actually expect us to let you go traipsing around the Galaxy now that we know who you are."

"You don't have a choice." Lacey stated simply.

"The hell I don't I'll just ground you forever!" Jack was only half joking.

She cocked her head to the side and studied him carefully, "Ground?"

"I means your not allowed to go anywhere." He told her.

Her eyebrows rose, "You'll keep me prisoner?"

"No, it's not like that." He leaned forward on his elbows. "You see, when a kid does something wrong here on Earth, we punish them by grounding them."

"Have I done something to offend you?" She asked seriously.

Jack was saved from replying by Dr. Frasier entering the room with a small bag in hand. General Hammond nodded her over to the teens. She started with Lacey pulling up her long sleve black t-shirt up her arm, she gasped, seeing various scares on her arm and looked at the girl.

Lacey shrugged, "Occupational hazards, you'd call them."

Janet nodded speechless and continued onto Riley after a few moments.

Teal'c eyes narrowed on a symbol burned into the skin on her right wrist. He rose swiftly from his chair drawing every ones attention to him. "You are Byoll!_" _He stated accusingly. "These people cannot be trusted."

"Watch your tongue jaffa!" Lacey spat also standing, "You have the nerve to judge us on our people's history yet you expect people to think you different from your own?"

"I have earned their trust!" He persisted.

"Because they let you, yet here you stand, not offering us the same opportunity?!"

Teal'c's jaw clenched.

"Teal'c, buddy, why don't you sit down." Jacks tone was cautious.

Teal'c sat slowly.

Lacey looked down to see the Doctor had finished with Riley's arm. He was looking at Teal'c, who was alternating between the two.

"Riley we need to go, or we'll be late." She said to him.

He nodded and stood too.

"What? You guys just got here." Sam protested.

"If we're late, we'll be punished." Riley said solemnly. "We'll be back though."

Everyone got up to escort them to the gateroom. They left, to a planet as of yet, unexplored.

General Hammond turned to Teal'c. "I want to know everything you know about these Byoll. Briefing room, ten minuets."

Teal'c nodded.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**There you go, longer chapter! **

**What did you think? As always constructive criticism is always welcome, it helps me improve, so any pointers from my writting style to how in character the characters are is much appreciated!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Please do so again... hehe.**

**-Katie**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is no where near as long as I had originally planned it to be, but as I sat down to write it I noticed that what I did have planned was WAY too long, so I'm splitting it in two. Here is Teal'c's explanation...**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Everyone gathered around the briefing room once more, eager to hear what Teal'c was going to say. It was going to be important, it had to be for him to react to a couple of teenager that way, especially after finding out they were his teammates, if not his best friends kids.

They all looked on expectantly.

"So Teal'c," General Hammond broke the silence, "What do you know about these Byoll?"

"They are indeed very powerful, as Jacob Carter has already pointed out," He began gravely. "Not a lot is known about them, they are a highly secretive people. I do know that you do not want them as your enemy General Hammond. Do not trust these people." He spoke directly to the General, cutting everyone else out.

"Now wait a second!" Jacob cut in. He wasn't going to let Teal'c talk them out of this alliance.

Teal'c head snapped in his direction, "Do not the Tok'ra know of the Byoll?"

"Of course we know of them Teal'c, but that doesn't mean you can't trust them, they're risking their own hides and they just want to help you!" He defended.

"How do you know that? How can you be sure it's not a trick to get intimate knowledge of Earth and the Tok'ra base?" He asked menacingly.

"Because we tested them. Many times." Impatience was starting to creep into his voice. Why couldn't they just accept his word for this?

"And they are incapable of fooling your technology?"

Jacob shook his head. "Look, they both passed with flying colours every time we tested them, there is no way they could have fooled our technology."

Teal'c sat completely straight, staring Jacob down.

"Teal'c what exactly is it you know of the 'Byoll'? I want all the facts right now! No more dancing around this!" Jack interrupted their staring contest, slamming a fist down on the table. If this really was his daughter he wasn't taking any crap on this one.

Teal'c looked over at him and nodded. "I have heard stories O'Neill, but know nothing for certain. The Byoll are an organisation that could supply services for almost anything you can think of. If you needed something, anything, no matter how well protected it was, the Byoll could acquire it for you. For a price. They only do dealings with very high up people. Higher than the Goa'uld, and though they do have the occasional deal with them, they keep an extra watchful eye trained on for any developments that might interfere with their ongoing operations."

Daniel looked at him carefully, "What do you mean almost _anything_we could think of Teal'c."

"Many things Daniel Jackson, assassination, theft, gaining intelligence and much more. They train their people from day one, even as infants, to depend on no one. If the infant cry's in hunger, they are not fed until the Byoll adults are ready to feed them. The timing of such feeding would be infrequent and unpredictable. Letting them know, even at such an early age that they are not the ones in control of their lives. Their training regime becomes more and more demanding as they age. I do not know much of it, no one does. They are trained to do _anything_to get the job done and are punished severely if they fail. Their reputation must be maintained if they wish to keep their custom. They are not great in numbers, the selection process of these such infants is said to be very particular, and never before have I heard of them being conceived on such a way." Teal'c finished with a look of intregue at the rest of SG-1.

"They're just kids, how much can they really be capable of?" Sam asked, worry and sadness lacing her every feature.

"No Major Carter," Teal'c began. "They are not kids, they have never had a childhood as you know it. You may see them as mere kids but they are much much more. They're dangerous. You saw how the girl killed those jaffa." He didn't like bringing up that memory, if can't be east to discover you have a daughter and that she's a killer all in the same day. But it had to be said, the needed to see this the way he was.

General Hammond exhaled long and heavy. "Jacob, is this true?"

"Yes George, it's true of the Byoll, but Riley and Lacey are different. You must have noticed how close they were. They do depend on each other even when everything they have been put through in their lives has told them not to. If they can do that, go against the very core rule that was thought to them, then why can't they help us rid the Galaxy of the goa'uld?"

"Is that really their wish? What would they be getting out of this alliance other than the burden of a battle that is not theirs to fight?" Teal'c asked fiercely.

"I'm sure they will make their intentions clear in time, and when that time comes they won't be asking anything of you that you can do. They are well aware of the level of technology you posses and the restrictions on your gate travel." He stressed his point by leaning forward on his chair and resting his whole forearm on the table. "Trust them George. Give them a chance."

General Hammond sighed. "If their as powerful as you make them out to be then I really don't think Earth can afford to have them as their enemy."

Jacob closed his eyes and hung his head.

"However," General Hammond continued, "I'm willing to give them a chance." He turned to address SG-1, "The moment you see things getting suspicious I want you to report it immediately to me. Understood?"

They all nodded with a chorus of, "Yes, Sir's."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**There you go, hope you liked it. I'll be posting the rest of what this chapter was supposed to be shortly.**

**Please review let me know what you thought, even if you didn't like it, or saw anything wrong with it.**

**Special thanks to spacegypsy1 for all your pointers!**

**-Katie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before getting into the chapter I want to say a big big big big (huge!) Thank You to spacegypsy1 for betaing this chapter! Seriously, you guys should thank her too, your going to enjoy this A LOT more because of her! Gal has skils...**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Jack watched as Sam ate another spoonful of blue Jell-o, looking anywhere but at him. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he suggested they talk. He'd imagined they'd actually do some talking, even hoped she'd do most of it. An uncomfortable silence was not something he was prepared for. Why did this have to be so difficult? It was just Carter, for cryin' out loud! He could do this.

"So..." Maybe he couldn't do this after all. It might be Carter, but definitely not _just _Carter. This was 'mother of his new found child' Carter.

Setting her spoon in her Jell-o bowl Sam took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "I don't think there's much point in beating around the bush here, Sir. We..." She trailed off playing with the spoon.

"We?" He prompted, hopeful that now they were getting somewhere.

"We have a daughter, who may or may not be Earth's biggest ally or its biggest threat."

Damn scientists and their facts! "Yes, Carter, I'm aware of that." He drawled patronizingly.

Exasperated, she looked at him, but made no further effort to advance the conversation.

"Well, she has my eyes at least." There, that wasn't so bad! Who said this conversation had to be hard?

Again, she eyed him. He was right of course, he and their daughter did share the same colour eyes. The corners of her mouth twitched, she took another spoonful of Jell-o to conceal her smile. "She has your hair too."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, before..." She trailed off once again, waving her hand in the general direction of his now silver head. She failed to hide her smile this time.

"I'd noticed." He grinned. "She has your smile."

Sam frowned, "When did she smile?"

"She didn't need to for me to know."

"Sir?"

"She has your face Carter. She has the same ticked off expression you get. She explains things like you explain them. I'd bet anything she has your smile too." He elaborated.

Sam opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off.

"UNAUTHORIZED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!"

Swapping both relieved and anxious looks, they got up and made their way quickly out of the commissary.

"We'll continue this conversation later." Jack said, taking the lead.

"Yes Sir."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Report." General George Hammond's voice boomed from the doorway of the control room. He'd just arrived with the rest of SG-1.

"Receiving the Byoll kids IDC, Sir." Walter informed them.

"Open the iris." Jack ordered.

After a quick glance at the General, Walter obeyed the command.

SG-1 and General Hammond made it to the Gate Room in time to see Riley and Lacey rush through.

"You need to dial the Tok'ra gate!" Riley demanded, walking quickly down the ramp, Lacey trailing a few feet behind.

"Why?" General Hammond frowned.

"The Goa'uld know the location of the Tok'ra base. They need to be warned and quickly, there's not much time!" Lacey explained urgently, panic evident on her face.

"Why did you not just go straight to the Tok'ra base then?" Teal'c's eyes narrowed. He was not going to give his trust easily to these children, though the same could not be said for the rest of his team, even if they refused to admit it. Their judgment could not be trusted in matters concerning these two young people.

"They recently moved, we haven't had time to get the new address. Every minute you waste asking us pointless questions is another minute the Tok'ra will lose in evacuating their base, Jaffa ." Lacey snapped back at him.

"How do we know it is not your intention to lead us into a trap?" Teal'c countered, his stance indicative of his mistrust.

"Nobody asked you to come with us. We just need you to dial the address!" Riley was getting impatient. "I understand you don't trust us, there's nothing new there, but the Tok'ra are your allies aren't they?"

"Yes they are." General Hammond answered.

"Well they're in trouble and they don't even know it, are you going to just sit around doing nothing while they die, or are you going to dial the 'gate for us?" Riley's voice was slowly rising with his temper.

Ignoring the barely disguised anxious look Sam gave to General Hammond,Teal'c went on, "How can we be sure you speak the truth?"

Frustrated Lacey turned to Riley, "We could try to cut off the attack fleet on their way. If we used the gliders we still have from last month we could infiltrate-"

"Hey. Hey. Hey. No need for that." Jack interrupted. "Maybe we should check it out." He turned his attention to General Hammond.

"O'Neill, they could be attempting to lead us into an ambush."

Lacey exhaled loudly. "We're not leading you into an ambush! We're trying to help, and your being a hindrance! Either dial the gate back to where we came from or to the Tok'ra base, but stop wasting our time!"

General Hammond turned to Jack, "Do it."

"Give us five minutes to gear up." Jack said already on his way out of the room. Teal'c spared Lacey and Riley a cold stare before turning to walk down the corridor with the rest of SG-1.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"7th CHEVRON LOCKED!"

"So, how do you know the Tok'ra base has been compromised?" Sam asked, starting up the ramp behind Lacey.

"We have our sources." Lacey replied before entering the event horizon with Riley, ahead of everyone else.

"Yeah, we've established that." Daniel followed them, shaking his head.

Teal'c stopped Jack from entering the Stargate after Sam and Vala. "O'Neill, I advise you to exercise extreme caution."

"I know, T. But, don't you think it's fair to at least give them a chance to prove themselves?"

Teal'c didn't answer. Jack nodded at him before disappearing through the 'gate.

-

Walking down the steps from the 'gate Jack donned his sunglasses. _Another desert planet. Oh joy. What is it with the Tok'ra and sand?_ He was vaguely aware of Teal'c coming out of the 'gate after him as he made his way to the group of people gathered near the DHD.

"Where to kids?" He asked scanning their surroundings.

"The Tok'ra should be aware of our arrival by now." Lacey murmured quietly also looking around. "They'll be here soon."

While they waited for the Tok'ra to show up. Jack never once took his gaze off Lacey who continued to survey the land surrounding them. She appeared tense and ready to pounce at a moments notice, as if expecting someone or something to jump out at them. He was sorely tempted to fire a shot of his side arm at a random sand dune, just to see what her reaction to it would be.

His musings were cut short by the arrival of Freya and Jacob.

"What are you all doing here?" Jacob asked as soon as he reached their position.

"You must leave this world." Lacey told him. "Anubis knows you're here. He's already dispatched a fleet."

"What do you mean? How do they know we're here?" Jacob asked, regarding them all with worried eyes.

Riley glanced at Lacey. She nodded. "You had a Tok'ra operative in his ranks, didn't you?"

"Yes, we do." Anise answered.

"Did." Lacey corrected. "You have to leave right now, the safest place for you would be the new Tau'ri Beta site. Anubis doesn't know of its location, he does however know of all your back up worlds."

"How do you know the location of Earth's Beta site?" Teal'c asked, straitening his back and narrowing his eyes at them.

If Jack hadn't known Teal'c better, he would have said his facial expression didn't give much away, but Jack did know him better, and he was not happy in the least with this latest revelation.

"If you do not stop wasting time with questions you know you won't get the answer to, Jaffa , I will-"

"Lacey!" Riley interrupted his companion, glaring at her ominously.

She stared back at him, her jaw clenched and her posture rigid, before turning back to the Tok'ra. "If you don't plan on leaving, Riley and I need to know right now."

Jacob bent his head down, switching control to Selmak. He and Anise exchanged a look . "We are. We must go and tell our people, follow us."

Selmak and Anise walked ahead with Lacey, while Riley trailed with SG-1. "I apologise for Lacey. She hasn't had a good week." He told them cryptically staring after her. His words left questions burning in their minds, but his tone left no doubt that they would go unanswered.

Jack once again took the opportunity to study his daughter. Her rigid posture still hadn't relaxed. She hadn't been this stiff the last time he'd seen her. The thought that, maybe this was just what she was like when she was in the field had crossed his mind, until he thought back to their escape from Ba'al. She was definitely not this unyielding then. He'd have described her as the exact opposite, flexible and agile. What had happened?

He looked over at Sam only to meet her worried gaze halfway; she'd obviously noticed it too. Just as he was about to ask Riley about it, Jacob, Freya and Lacey came to an abrupt stop, gathering around each other. Ring transporters. Of course, they needed to get underground.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

It had taken a lot longer than Riley and Lacey had originally intended apparently, for the Tok'ra to get ready to leave and General Hammond to be briefed on the situation, but they had finally been given authorization to use the Beta site. Just in time too. Anubis had started the attack on the planet as the last of them made it through the 'gate.

Teal'c hadn't said much since the Tok'ra's sensors had picked up the fleet halfway through the evacuation. He still didn't trust them, but seemed to be willing to keep his doubts to himself, for now.

The Stargate at the Beta site was a few clicks from the base, for strategical purposes. SG-1, Jacob, Riley and Lacey were the last to arrive, having stayed behind to check everything, making sure nothing of a sensitive nature was left for anyone to find.

Turning from where they had made it through the 'gate, Jack picked up a chest from the ground, the rest following his lead. All of them together managed to grab the last of the Tok'ra supplies, glad that there'd be no need for a return trip.

Halfway through their walk, Jack noticed Lacey wince, biting her lip. "You okay?" He asked breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

Everyone turned to look at her. "I'm fine," she replied shortly without diverting her attention from the pathway.

Riley sighed. "Lacey refused a mission." As if that would explain everything.

Unfazed by the news being divulged, Lacey trudged on.

Jacob stared at her like she was crazy, even Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Why, Lacey?" Jacob asked, with concern and a small tint of anger evident in his voice.

"I wanted no part in it. It's not the first time I've refused that type of mission, they know I won't do them anymore, they just ask to test me, and punish me when I refuse. They need to make an example, so others don't get any ideas." She explained with venom.

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She was punished. That explained why she was so stiff. They'd hurt her, all because she didn't want to do something that she so obviously felt was wrong. What kind of people are they?!

"It wouldn't have been so bad if you just refused." Riley stared at her accusingly.

Lacey shrugged.

"What?" Laying a hand on Riley's arm Sam tried to stop him in his tracks.

"Lacey has a problem with keeping her thoughts inside her head," He smiled slightly, shaking off Sam's hand. "Even when she's in trouble and knows it's only going to get her into even more trouble."

"Sounds like someone I know." Sam said with a glance in Jacks direction.

He grinned sheepishly at her. "So, what'd you say to 'em kid?"

Lacey shrugged again, staring at the ground in front of her.

"What'd she say Riley?" Jack asked the boy instead.

"I think she suggested he get better acquainted with his hand after he told her what the mission was. In not such pleasant terms of course."

"Of course." Jack muttered.

"You said that to the head of the Byoll?" Jacob sounded appalled. "Oh Lacey, are you insane?"

"No, I just have principles that I don't sell out to avoid punishment." She countered.

"There's being punished Lacey, and then there's just asking for it. You shouldn't have said that." Riley admonished.

She shrugged again, "I got my point across. There was no way I was going to do that without getting punished anyway, might as well make myself clear."

They were silent for a few moments.

"Was it worth it?" He asked, losing all traces of humour from his voice. There was a deep sorrow in its place.

She was quiet for a few moments. "No. It wasn't. But nothing is ever worth that. Some things are just," She paused to take in a deep breath, "Necessary."

"But it wasn't necessary! That's my point!"

"That's a matter of opinion!"

"How were you punished?" Daniel cut in.

She looked over at him, "Lashes," and then stared at the ground. "Among other things."

By then they had made it to the base. They were met at the entrance by some Tok'ra, who took the chests from them and walked off in a different direction.

"Do you have to go, or can you stay?" Jack asked them running a hand through his hair.

"We still have another few days to complete our mission; I suppose we could stay for another hour or so." Riley said, glancing at Lacey.

"Good. Great. Why don't we go inside, it's getting kinda chilly out here." Daniel suggested making his way to the commissary.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Aren't you guys hungry?" Asked Sam, setting her tray down in between Jack's and Jacob's.

They had all sat down for something to eat, not noticing the lack of food in the two teenagers hands while they were busy getting their own.

Lacey and Riley looked down at the trays of food and then to each other. "No, we'll eat later."

"Don't blame you. Never really did find a taste for this food myself." Jacob moved his food around his tray with a grimace.

"Do you mind if we ask you some questions?" Daniel avoid direct eye contact. "To try and understand you better."

"No, but we can't answer everything." Riley told him.

"Okay," Vala began, "How do you choose who becomes Byoll? Why did you choose us to _contribute_?"

"We have three masters." Lacey explained. "They're the ones who make all the decisions. They each have a requirement of the parents of the babies they take to raise as Byoll. One is fighting skill. There aren't many of us, so we can't really risk dying on a mission and more times than we'd like, we alert the people, whoever they are, of our presence. So we have to be able to get out of a situation like that.

"Another is a high level of intelligence. Once again, it comes in pretty handy if anyone finds us or we get ourselves into bad situations.

"The last is a certain craftiness. Sometimes we need to be under the radar to get whatever it is we need.

"You were chosen because, in your respective couples, you possess all three . Word of SG-1 was floating around the Goa'uld for a while before the masters took any notice of you. When you eventually defeated enough Goa'uld and were still able to escape every time with your lives, they took an interest. They were, however, made aware of a certain regulation that prevented you from," She paused here, looking away from Sam and Jack, "Being intimate." This made CO and 2IC alike slightly uncomfortable. "So they took what they needed from you instead."

Jack cleared his throat and glanced at Sam only to have his gaze intercepted by Jacobs. He raised an eyebrow at Jack. Sam looked as if she'd rather be teaching pigs how to play the violin than be stuck in between these two men. Lacey bit back a snicker.

"Tell us of your training regime." This was the first time Teal'c had said anything since they had left the Tok'ra base.

"What do you want to know?" Riley asked quickly, before Lacey could say anything to him.

"What does it consist of?"

"That depends on what age you are."

"Well, why don't you work your way up through the ages?" Jack suggested.

"Alright," Riley sighed. "As infants training is not so much physical as it is mental. Some would argue that it has no effect, as it's just a baby, but ultimately it's not up to them, it's up to the masters. We're pretty much taught that crying won't get you anywhere, that's probably one of the main things you're taught. As we learn to walk and such, we're pushed to walk for a little longer every day, that type of thing. By the time you get to three the training gets harder and we get marked." He pulled up his right sleeve to show a design burned into his skin. "It's made out to be an initiation of sorts." He laughed humourlessly shaking his head. "From then we're taught to fight. We're taught to read. We're taught everything we'll need to survive. And basically all the things a child would learn on Earth in school, only I suppose it would be to a greater degree. It gets more rigorous as we get older, and the punishments get more intense. When we're ten, we're sent on our first mission, it's not usually something difficult. Most are able to complete it, if you don't though, they see your life as a waste of time an effort and the punishment for that is quite severe, more severe than if you fail any other mission. After that, when you're not on a mission, your training back home."

"And what are the punishments?" Daniel asked quietly, not sure he really wanted to know.

"Depends on your age again. Mostly though it's lashes, but if you do something really bad it gets worse." Riley answered shooting Lacey a quick glance.

"Why did they bring you back in time?" Sam asked.

Lacey sighed. "We don't know for sure, but we weren't the only ones. I assume they needed more of us to be grown up by a certain point in time because something happens and they need us to be able to defend them. It's really just a guess though, if we were caught trying to find out, well, let's just say you wouldn't see us for a while."

"Lacey," Riley turned to her, "We need to be in Petate by their sundown."

She nodded at him, standing up. "We've got to go now."

Riley stood beside her. "Yeah, see you soon."

"Wait," Jack stopped them, standing as well, "We'll walk you to the 'gate."

"We'll be faster if you don't." Riley told him.

Jack frowned, "Eh, okay then."

"Bye." Lacey said to them.

"See ya." Jack waved.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Well, that was the longest chapter so far, what d'you think?? **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are great!!**

**-Katie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hands off buddy!" Jack demanded, right before being roughly thrown into a dusty cell with the rest of his team.

The four burly guards, who had 'escorted' them to the dungeons of the castle, where the ruler of this new and apparently unfriendly planet lived, walked out the door silently. The sound of the old rusty lock clicking into place echoed off of the walls in the damp room.

"What the hell is their problem?" He seethed.

"If you had been listening you would know it's because we brought weapons onto their Holy Ground and refused to relinquish them." Daniel explained, shifting his glasses out of the way with his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"There was absolutely no way I was going to give up my gun in a potentially hostile situation, Daniel!" He turned to stare at the doctor.

"Well look where it's gotten us now! I don't see your gun anywhere here! At least if you'd have taken my advice we wouldn't be locked up _and _gun less!" Daniel fumed.

"Idiots."

All of SG-1 spun to look at the occupants of the cell next to them who had just insulted them.

Riley and Lacey were sitting on the ground, leaning lazily against the stone wall.

Lacey's head flopped back. "We can't even leave them alone for three weeks without them getting themselves into trouble! Do we have to hold their hands and guide them around the Galaxy?!"

Jack quickly recovered from his shock, "That sounds to me like the pot calling the kettle black." At the questioning glances he received from various aliens in the room, he added. "Looks like you're in the same boat as us."

Riley laughed. "We are most certainly not in the same boat as you. We allowed ourselves to be captured."

"A likely story." Jack scoffed.

"I really hate when people underestimate us." Lacey remarked, looking to Riley.

Riley nodded in agreement. "Their culture is quite naive."

Lacey turned to Jack. "If we wanted to we could have eliminated all of the guards on this doleful little world, let alone the few they seemed to think would be enough, before they even got close to capturing us."

"Then what are you doing here?" Sam spoke up, moving to stand beside Jack.

"Mission." They both drawled together.

"What kind of mission?" Jack frowned.

"We can't really explain right now, we don't have much time before-"

The door to the dungeons slammed open, cutting Riley off. SG-1 look up at the guards curiously as they crossed the room, stopping in front of Lacey and Riley's cell. One of the guards pointed an object that bore a striking resemblance to a gun at Riley while the other unlocked the door. They both entered the cell. The unarmed guard quickly walked over to Lacey, grabbed a fistful of her short brown hair and heaved her to her feet. Riley's eyes narrowed, but he didn't move. The guards made a hasty retreat from the cell, Lacey in tow, and locked it up again. They threw curious glances at Sam and Vala before exiting the room.

"Where'd they take her?" Jack demanded, eyes wildly flickering from the closed door to where Riley still sat.

"The King likes to greet his new female slaves personally." He answered calmly.

"What?!" Jack raged, catching on to the double meaning in his words. "Why didn't you do something?!"

Riley turned to meet the stunned and frightened gazes in the next cell. "First, she doesn't need my help. There's that underestimation thing we talked about. Second, we already told you, we have a mission. Third, none of this needs to be any of your concern-"

"None of our concern my-"

"That's right, it's none of your concern, Jack. The only thing you need to be concerned about is sticking close to me and Lacey when the time comes. Got it?"

Jack stared at him, indignant, not used to taking orders from a teenager. "What?"

Riley rolled his eyes. "When she comes to let us out, stay close to us. Simple and relatively easy to remember, think you can do it?" He explained condescendingly.

"Yes, yes we can do that." Daniel cut in before it could escalate.

"Good." Riley said, going back to staring at the door and waiting.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Fifteen minutes later the silence that had descended on the group was broken by the distinct sound of a key in a lock. The six occupants of the snapped their heads in the direction of the only exit to the room. After some more jingling of the keys, Lacey slipped quietly into the room.

Riley raised an eyebrow in her direction and she nodded to him.

"Everything's taken care of." She told him, fumbling with the lock of his cell.

Riley was on his feet and out as soon as she had the cell open. He turned to look out the door while Lacey moved onto SG-1's lock.

"How'd you get the keys?" Sam asked walking to the exit.

Lacey shrugged, "They were on one of the guards outside the door."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at her as he passed, but didn't comment.

"Let's go." Riley said, leading the way.

Following Riley out of the room, Vala stumbled into him. "Are you okay?" He asked steadying her.

"Yes, I tripped over-" She cut herself off, staring wide-eyed at the dead guard she stumbled over.

Riley followed her gaze, the fixed Lacey with a pointed stare. "Couldn't have moved him?"

She shrugged again, "No time. I haven't moved any of them."

"Any of... How many have you killed?" Vala questioned, appalled.

Lacey looked at the ground, "Nine. Ten, if you include King Feel You Up."

Riley snickered and started down the dank corridor again at a jog.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

No one spoke until they were outside the village limits, all too absorbed in their thoughts of the dead men they had crossed on the way out.

As soon as they made it to a trail leading into the forest that surrounded the community Riley broke out into a run. They distance in between him and Vala grew wider and wider until a shrill whistle from Lacey stopped him.

He turned around to look back at her, noticing for the first time how far ahead he was. He waited for them to catch up before turning to Lacey who was taking up the rear.

"They can't keep up if you run." She told him looking over to the slightly out of breath SG-1.

"Oh, right, I forgot. We'll jog, it's not that much further."

"Define, 'that much further'." Vala raised her head from her slumped over position.

Riley turned back to look at the direction he had been running and pointed, "That clearing up there."

"Oh. Alright then." She said, straightening up.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Vala exhaled loudly and nodded.

He looked to Lacey with a smile. "So much for our race."

She smirked, "You should be glad, you get to keep your pride intact this time."

"Ha, we both know I would have won!" He teased playfully.

"You really should learn the difference between dreams and reality."

"I think you need to take your own advice there, Lace."

"I think you need to learn from experience, Riles."

He grinned, "Too bad we'll never actually find out who would have won, eh?"

"Yeah." She sighed, "Guess I'm just going to have to wait until next time to- Hey!"

Riley took of jogging, laughing over his shoulder.

She shook her head, smiling. "Come on." She gestured for SG-1 to go before her.

They followed Riley to the clearing. He was waving his hand through thin air.

"I-Is he, okay?" Daniel asked, looking back at Lacey.

She chuckled, "Yes, he's fine. He's just taking the cloak off of the ship."

Four gasps escaped the team as a large ship materialised right in front of their eyes. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Lacey. "I have never seen this type of ship before, where did you acquire it?"

"We didn't acquire it." Lacey said coldly, making her way onto the ship after Riley.

"Then how did it come to be in your possession?" Teal'c persisted following Lacey with the rest of SG-1.

"How did what come to be in your possession?" Riley asked from a seat at the control panel.

Lacey took the seat next to him. Ignoring his question, she began fiddling with the buttons and knobs in front of her.

"The ship." Jack answered for her.

Riley's eyebrows shot up and he looked to Lacey. She didn't meet his gaze. "Lacey designed it, and built it." He turned back in his chair, concentrating on the control panel again.

"You built this?" Sam asked, looking around.

"Yes." Lacey hit one last button, before swivelling her chair and standing. "Follow me." She led them to an adjoining room. "Take a seat." She gestured to the large couch lining one of the walls and sat in the one opposite it.

Jack sat down, the rest following his example. He looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Comfy."

Lacey didn't meet his stare. "When you spend as much time travelling this way as me and Riley do, comfy is good."

Riley sauntered into the room and flopped down next to Lacey. "Course is set, we're headed to Earth and should be there within the hour."

"Good." She moved to lie down with her head in Riley's lap.

"You two are acting very," Daniel searched his brain for the right word, "different."

"Mission's over." Riley explained, running his fingers absentmindedly through Lacey hair.

"I thought 'the Byoll' were all work no play." Jack commented.

Lacey sighed, "They are, we've already told you, we're not like them."

"The way you slaughtered those men tells us otherwise." Teal'c stated darkly.

"I did what needed to be done." She replied flatly.

"And killing them was necessary?" He countered.

She was silent for a few moments. "Yes."

"Could you not have simply knocked them unconscious?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." She responded quietly. "If it got back to the Masters that I had let them live, I would have been punished severely. Mercy is not something they're familiar with."

"You took the lives of ten men so you wouldn't have to be punished?"

"I didn't do it lightly." She paused to breathe deeply. "We can't afford to be hindered in any way at the moment. If they caught me disobeying protocol after refusing that mission so recently- Look, we just couldn't take the risk this time, okay?"

"We found out what they're doing, why they needed so many of us in this time." Riley added. "Lacey tapped into the restricted database. You have no idea what they'll do if they find out. We're walking a very thin line right now, we need to be ready and able to leave at a moment's notice. That wouldn't exactly be easy if one of us is injured."

"What did you find out?" Sam leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees.

"They're looking for something, the 'Fountain of Youth', in your mythology I think." Riley explained "It, as with most things, got its origins from an actual device that was created a long time ago, well two devices really. That's how the Masters have been around for so long, they had one, but it doesn't work anymore.

"They're getting desperate and sending more and more people back in time, so they can have more foot soldiers to find any trace of the remaining one. If they don't get this, they'll die and it will all stop. We need to find it first.

"But to do that, we need to be under the radar, and that's not easy to do when we have to keep going back to them. We're going to have to leave," He sighed, "But if we do that we can't monitor _their_ progress."

"Catch 22." Jack mumbled.

"Wha-" Lacey was cut off by a loud beep. She got up and ambled back into the control room. "We're here." She told the rest of the group behind her.

"Could you all stand over there in that box please?" She asked indicating to a blue square on the floor.

"Why?" Teal'c asked, not moving.

"So I can beam you down to your 'Stargate Command'." She told him slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"What beaming technology are you using?" He narrowed his eyes.

Lacey bristled. "Just stand in the box, Jaffa!"

"C'mon T," Jack encouraged with a wave of his hand.

Teal'c frowned and stood in the box.

"When will we see you guys again?" Jack asked, uneasy.

Riley and Lacey exchanged a look. "Soon." He answered.

"Bye." Lacey said, pushing a few buttons.

"Bye." Jack called before disappearing in a flash of light.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review? **

**Let me know what you thought of it!**

**-Katie**


	6. Author's Note

Hey, I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't given up on this fic, I'm just taking a break to focus on real life for a while. I will get back to it soon!

Sorry.

-Katie


End file.
